


breast

by brightclam



Series: polyam SG1 [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, don’t copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightclam/pseuds/brightclam
Summary: Sam and Teal'c go out to dinner. Teal'c has something important to say to her.





	breast

**Author's Note:**

> this one is a bit more racy than what i usually write lol, so i hope it's okay

\-------------

Daniel looks up at the sound of footsteps approaching his office and soon enough Teal’c and Sam round the corner to stand in his doorway. He smiles at them in greeting but doesn’t put down the sheaf of papers he’s working on. Sam steps a few steps further inside and runs an affectionate hand over his shoulder. She speaks:

“Teal’c and I were thinking of going out to dinner. You interested?”

Daniel sighs and looks back at the work waiting for him.

“Sorry, I can’t. I’m really busy right now.”

Sam grins at him teasingly:

“Choosing your work over us?”

Teal’c’s lips quirk and he joins in, voice deadpan:

“I must take offense at this, Daniel Jackson.”

Daniel laughs and finally sets the sheaf of papers down, giving them his full attention. He stands up, quickly finding his way into Sam’s arms, and gives her a quick peck. Then he moves over to Teal’c and does the same, having to tilt his head up to reach the taller man.

“You two go have fun without me.”

Sam nods and turns to leave. As her back is turned, Teal’c raises an eyebrow at Daniel. Daniel smiles knowingly and leans up to whisper in his ear:

“Good luck.”

\------------

Once in the car, Sam takes the driver’s seat. Teal’c had been shown the basics of driving, but given that he has no identification and thus no drivers license, he can’t exactly drive. After a quick discussion, the pair settle upon an italian joint a few miles away from the mountain. Sam pulls out onto the main road and begins the drive, headlights shining on the wet road. Rain drizzles slowly and the windshield wipers sway hypnotically. 

During the drive they talk about the upcoming team movie night; they had been watching their way through the alien series. Teal’c had been quite amused by the alien bursting out of John Hurt’s stomach; he had put a hand to his pouch where his own alien sat silently. The next movie they’re watching is predator, so that they can watch predator vs alien. Sam is willing to bet Teal’c will appreciate Arnold Schwarzenegger. Maybe they should watch Terminator next.

They arrive at the restaurant and Sam pulls out the umbrella stashed in the back of the car. It’s definitely not large enough for both of them, but it’s better than nothing. They huddle together under the small, rainbow striped umbrella as they make a run for the door. Once inside, they shake themselves off, water dripping from their coats and the brim of Teal’c’s hat. A waitress leads them to a booth, lit with a candle, and they gladly take their seats. They sit across from each other and open their menus.

They talk about everything and nothing, discussing news from the other SG1 teams and the Tok’ra. Teal’c asks Sam about her latest projects and she asks him how Rya’c is doing. He happily chatters on about his son, a proud smile on his face. Their entrees come and they settle into a content silence as they eat. Once they are finished and the dishes cleared away, Sam notices that Teal’c is looking at her intently.

The flame of the candle dances in his dark eyes, and she feels herself heat under his gaze. She asks:

“What is it, Teal’c?”

He smiles at her and speaks serenely.

“I wish to speak to you of a matter of great importance.”

Sam feels her stomach flip with anxiety.

“Go ahead.”

Teal’c nods and begins:

“I have spoken with Daniel Jackson to gather his approval before I spoke to you about this. Samantha Carter, I wish to ask you if you would be willing to enter a relationship with me.”

Sam laughs; relief filling her. Here she was thinking he had bad news. But instead there is this, which can only be described as joyful. She thinks of course, of course. They fit together perfectly, as friends or as something else. Teal’c is always dependable, always there, and she never wants him to leave. Isn’t this the logical next step? It’s not like she’s never thought of it ethier, though she had never intended on making a move. Thankfully, Teal’c has made the move for her.

She reaches across the table to take his hand, squeezing their palms together in a tight grip.

“Teal’c, I would be glad to.”

He smiles widely and raises a hand to cup her cheek, fingers gently stroking the soft skin. She feels like she is overflowing with love for him and she suddenly resents the table that’s acting as a barrier between them. He speaks:

“I love you, Samantha Carter.”

She can’t stop smiling, feeling like she’ll explode from the feelings within her.

“I love you too, Teal’c.”

The moment is interrupted by the arrival of the waitress with the bill and Teal’c pulls back, asking:

“Shall we go?”

Sam wants nothing more than to be somewhere private so she can kiss him, so she gladly jumps up from her seat and heads towards the door. She tugs him behind her with their interlocked hands, smiling back at him as she speaks:

“Come on!”

\------------

They make it to the car and buckle their seatbelts before Teal’c is leaning over the distance between them until they’re face to face. He asks:

“May I kiss you, Samantha Carter?”

She laughs and leans forwards to wrap her arms around him, brushing their noses together.

“Call me Sam. And yes, of course.”

He lets their faces fall together, kissing her slow and deep. She quickly takes the lead, kissing him harder, her tongue dancing between his lips. He hums with satisfaction and raises a hand to grasp at her back before he pulls away to ask:

“May I touch your chest, Sam?”

She looks at him in the darkness of the car, pupils dilated until he can barely see the blue.

“Yes, please.”

He reaches up slowly and cups one of her breasts, marveling at their weight, the gentle curve of her flesh. He begins to strokes his fingers over her skin, feeling the bud of her nipple under the fabric of her dress. Before he can continue, she jerks forwards and kisses him again, desperate and needy, cupping the back of his head. When she pulls away, her lips shine with their shared saliva. She blinks for a long moment, dazed, before speaking:

“We should go.”

Teal’c smiles and releases her breast, leaning back into his seat.

“Go where? There is no where we need to be.”

She giggles, still blushing hard.

“No, but we could go somewhere more comfortable than the car.”

He inclines his head in agreement.

“Indeed.”

She smiles her beautiful smile at his catchphrase and starts the car.

“We can go to my apartment. It’s much more private there.”

She smiles at him, lots of hidden meaning in the movement, and he smiles back.

\----------


End file.
